dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ClashofClanster/What hero should you use?
Having trouble with finding a team? Wanting a better fit? This blog will help you find just the right and perfect team! There are many classes in the game: Warrior, Healer, Tank, Caster, and Rogue. You want to get an even team so you can counter all of them or almost all of them. Here is my take on what classes you should pit against other classes. Tank beats Caster. Casters have reasonably low health but do a lot of damage. Tanks can withstand this damage and some deal a lot of damage in return (like IGOROK.) This means that the Tank can take out the Caster. Though be warned that some Casters (like Pontifex Mortis) have resonable health and Pontifex Mortis reincarnates if he was killed by being hit (not by Poison or Burn.) IGOROK or Alexandros are good choices to take against Pontifex because A) IGOROK haas the best Atk and Def stats in the game and B) Alexandros has Element advantage and has Damage Reflection. Rogue beats Tank. Although Tanks do have a lot of health and some Rogues do less damage than Casters many Rogues (like Lady Nimreil) have Tank Hunter. Tank Hunter is a trait that means the hero does double damage to Tanks. Be warned though that Yokozuna (a Water Tank) has Rogue Hunter. This means that he does double damage to Rogues. When fighting Yokozuna you should try and bring a Nature Warrior (since Warriors have a high attack rating) to take him out. IGOROK may be able to survive these attacks and kill an enemy or two before he goes out because he has the best Atk and Def stats in the game. Caster beats Rogue. After the Caster, Rogues have next least health. Although it is possible that Shadowblade would most likely instant K.O a Caster other Rouges might have trouble. You should take someone like Stone Fist when fighting a Caster and you have Rogue on your team.Y ou want Stone Fist to get of his Taunt s your Rogue won't be hit. Although it is tue that charecters like Pontifex Mortis have area attacks this is still a good way to keep your Rogues alive. Icebloom though is more of a supportive caster as she can help others. Warrior beats Healer Warriors can do some of the most damage in the game. This is good and useful when fighting a Healer, who can heal themself. Healers are a force to be reckoned with as they can heal themself and everyone on the team. You should especially watch out for Chief NubNub as he and his Voodoo Chant heal the whole team and himself. Also his Stout Team helps the team gain Def. If you are up against a Healer use a Warrior and try to take them out quickly. Healers are helpful. Healers arn't very good at attacking (accept for Dagrund Blacksmoke) so they stick to healing and helping. Chief NubNub helps with his Stout Team (which boosts stats) and his Voodoo Chant (which gives his allies massive amounts if health.) Yasmin Bloom helps with her Team Mend and Cure Wounds while Dagrund Blacksmoke has his Energy rune which gives energy. In all Healers are an important part of the team and come in use a lot. Warrior beats Warrior. Seeing that Warriors do a lot of damage and have a good amount of health to only Warriors can beat Warriors. Warriors can help in many ways serving as an offensive and defensive unit. When battling a Warrior bring a Warrior with element advantage. Elements There are 5 elements. They are: Fire, Nature, Water, Dark, and Light. Fire beats Nature Nature beats Water Water beats Fire Dark beats Light Light beats Dark You should try and have element advantage as well as class advantage in your PvP, Tower of Pwnage, and Campaign. Thank you for reading my blog and post comments on how I can help you in this blog or another. Category:Blog posts